


First times are always awkward

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Delinquents, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Forest Sex, M/F, Memori - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, emori - Freeform, john murphy - Freeform, murphy x emori], straight ship, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: Read it if you wanna know-





	First times are always awkward

Emori grinned she stood behind a tree, planning a 'playful attack' on her boyfriend letting out an excited giggle getting to know the surroundings and figuring out how to get around the various objects that lay scattered on the ground without causing him to turn around, she slowly weaved through the branches of a fallen tree and past all the debris sprinting over to an oblivious Murphy hugging into his back causing him to jolt with fear and then laugh upon seeing it was his girlfriend "EMORI! I ALMOST FELL" he tried to scold her but couldn't remain serious through his raspy laughter, she cracked up and whined "I'm so sorry John, I couldn't help myself" He shook his head still chuckling, taking her hand in his interlocking their fingers starting to head to the north "I almost peed too, that would have been THE best" he said sarcastically, Emori laughed and kept her other hand in her pocket shooting affectionate glances at him as he spoke.

The two stopped walking eventually, letting go of each others hands reluctantly "It's a warm night" Emori brushed her hand on Murphy's arm causing him to stop "Maybe we should sleep here" she continued smiling at him slightly, she pulled out blankets and lay them on the ground sitting down patting beside her gesturing for the male to sit, which he did quite happily opening his mouth to speak but finding himself distracted by her hand on his skin "John..?" she asked causing him to look up with a crooked smile "Yeah?.. sorry It's kinda hard to focus when you do that" Murphy felt his cheeks heat up with the thought of her maybe being purposely suggestive, after awhile the two shared stories from childhood and life before meeting one another hours passed just doing this

Murphy smiled sadly at the end of one story, not surprising as the last line of it was "And that was the last time I saw him, before he got floated"  
Emori gently rubbed his cheek and said four words with the power to make John Murphy cry "It's not your fault" he flinched and his blue eyes began to fill with tears which he worked hard to keep back, although she was surprised she didn't hesitate to sit on her knees and wipe the tears from his eyes with her thumb, she gave off a motherly vibe which caused Murphy to crack even more, he let out a shallow and distressed groan tears now running down tracks on his pale cheeks he said nothing but let her dry his tears despite his mind screaming at him to man up

"I've got you John..You need to let it out" he almost growled, those words had been said to him thousands of times but now he knew it was true, he pressed his head into the womans shoulder and reluctantly let his emotions go, he snapped like an elastic band that had been tugged and tugged, he was smiling and a split second later he was working up to a sob, his arms picking up from the ground and wrapping around her shoulders, he cried hard and let everything he never did out and she felt her eyes leaking 

"I know..I know." she whispered rubbing his back through his jacket starting to sing to him softly "When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you" she started, feeling his mouth open against her shoulder, he was sobbing and she continued "When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you" Murphy's crying died down and he listened to her sing "If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you" she had a sweet and soft voice "And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you" his eyes closed and he slowed his breathing and sang with her " But I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door" Emori opened her eyes wide "You know that song? Its so old!" he nodded and spoke quietly "I like old songs." he sniffed and wiped his face

 A few hours passed and Murphy had recovered from his breakdown, Emori had her head in his lap looking up into his eyes "I've never seen anything more beautiful than what I'm looking at now" Murphy laughed and closed his eyes "I never knew the inside of my nose was beautiful" Emori slapped him gently

"You're going to ruin the moment! donnnt" she whined and reached up putting her arms around his neck bringing his head down to look into his eyes, she fondly kissed his lips once again taking him by surprise, he couldn't help but to smile into the kiss his hands in her hair, she pulled back after a few seconds sitting up and cupping his cheek leaning in again, their lips meeting and eyes closing Murphy hummed into the kiss and she copied the noise playfully

he let out a snort "Fuck you" he said practically laughed, the girl laughed her hands still against his skin "Oh John you're so red!" He bashfully spluttered a laugh "Oh Emori you're almost sat in my lap" She was now red and she slapped him very gently and playfully "Oh you wish I was don't you" she laughed Murphy didn't laugh he just looked at her in a trance his reddened face warm to the touch "John.. earth to John" she grinned and looked at him "Oh honestly John.. Its like you've never been in this situation before" he looked embarrassed "Thats because I HAVEN'T" she tipped her head "Woah really?" he nodded and furrowed his brows "I'm not really physically attractive to most people oh and I'm a little too much of a fuck up" She shook her head getting up "Their loss" Murphy laughed "Is it?" Emori was picking strawberries that were growing near by "Well why don't we find out later" she called back

 

After they'd practically demolished the harvest of one large strawberry plant, she had forgotten about what had just happened, but it was still at the forefront of Murphy's mind "What did you mean back there?" he asked causing the woman to grin and hide in her hands "Oh stop" he raised his brows and playfully kissed her nose, Emori got closer "Sit" he did as she asked and was extremely surprised when she sat in his lap, his lips falling open "honestly John..you're such a virgin" she laughed and he scowled "Yeah no shit" she lent in "Let me change that?" 

His face went redder than ever and he laughed "here, now? in the forest?!" Emori nodded and eyed up all the places on her boyfriends neck she'd fantasized about sucking, Murphy watched her, his lips curled slightly revealing his teeth which were pretty crooked and overlapped "well? how do we...uh start this?" he asked, upon getting no response he opened his mouth "Em-" and stopped upon feeling a warm sensation on his Adam's apple he looked as best as he could, as he thought she was licking his neck, licking and kissing "hngh" he groaned and played with her hair

his reaction was enough validation that this felt good so she kept it up, sucking a purple mark into his skin her hands feeling up his chest and down towards his waistline and up again, Murphy felt himself starting to react his cock twitching as it started to harden up, Emori grinned and felt it too egged on even more to pleasure him now grinding her hips and kissing his neck, jawline and lips their tongues meeting slightly she moaned it would be her first time having actual sex too but she knew all about it and what to do, John kissed her fast and slipped his hand up her shirt feeling her back, she pulled off his jacket and the two kissed roughly grinding and panting already obviously desperate for each other

Emori pulled off the man's shirt and looked at all of the scars on his skin from fights, his mom and maybe even some self inflicted injuries but ignored them for now just busy checking out her boyfriend's chest for the first time "You look so good, so real.. not like the meatheads I almost slept with" she smile, Murphy chuckled and pulled off her shirt "What if someone sees you?" She shrugged "So what.. they can be perverts if they want.." she honestly didn't care about people seeing her naked a body was just skin to her, Murphy grinned and lent in kissing her chest and collarbone now causing her to moan which sent what felt like electric shocks to his member, he was now fully hard and it ached in the restrictive prison that was his skinny jeans, she noticed him wince and reached down lifting up a bit to unzip his pants, flicking the button open before sitting against him again, Murphy groaned appreciating the act "What.. if I uh get you pregnant or somethin'?" she laughed "Its unlikely John..the diet we live on is barely enough for me to menstruate" he frowned but nodded "Thats some messed up birth control" she snickered "Shut up and kiss me Jonathan Murphy" 

he didn't know if he should be turned on or laugh because his mom was the only person to call him that, but the first option was the best and the two kissed and ground passionately breaking the unspoken no touch rule his thin fingers searching for her clit rubbing it once he had found it, she moaned loudly and kissed his neck roughly biting him causing a grunt to bypass his closed lips his fingers crept closer, gently pushing a finger into her curving it "Oh my god John! are you sure you're a virgin!" he laughed "Painfully"  
he stretched her out and rolled his eyes in amusement, she got up and ditched the rest of her clothes and he wriggled out of his and pulled her down   
extremely hungry for her, she held his length and rubbed it, he moaned loudly "Go easy as amazing as it feels I've never been touched by anyone other than myself and I wont last" 

she nodded and shifted down and put her lips around him taking as much of him into her mouth as possible to lube him up she sucked for a second and he groaned curling his hands into her hair wincing at the intense pleasure, she pulled off and sighed relieved he hadn't cum all over her face by accident, Emori crawled back ontop of him and he gasped loud at the feeling of her guiding him she closed her eyes and moaned on a breath "Its so big john" he didn't know this so he grinned at the ego boost, in the world of male genitalia you can only go by experience and despite his bisexuality Murphy had never seen another man naked, his thoughts again changed to 'holy fuck' as she started to move herself on him

He got sucked in bucking his hips causing her to moan, he groaned and sped up his thrusts desperate for the pleasure they both craved, Murphy changed the position half way through laying between her legs thrusting harder his hair falling forward as he sped up, she gripped it and lay back moaning loudly "I'm close J-J.." she started before biting her lip, he held her legs up and thrusted harder biting down to hide his noises, she tightened around him and he grunted leaking precum with aided his movements "J-J-John!" she cried as she climaxed panting hard laying back, the male was speeding up his balls tightening with his growing climax, he held her legs up over his shoulders and slammed for a few more seconds before shooting a hot load inside with a strangled shout, she moaned again at the feeling it was far more comforting than she'd expected 

after awhile he pulled out and they cuddled "Was I any good?" he asked curiously after 15 minutes of silence "Yes you are a natural" she laughed he grinned "I hadn't noticed it getting dark" he spoke quietly looking up at the stars, she lay against his chest under the second and thicker blanket "Me neither.."

After a half hour she fell asleep leaving Murphy awake, he stroked her hair and smiled, kissing her head and taking off the covering from her hand so it didn't sweat to much, he put it with their clothes and gently caressed her hand like he would any part of her, sacred and beautiful to him, she smiled in her sleep

he felt himself falling asleep and he yawned quietly before whispering "Never leave me" she hummed positively in response and he smiled again closing his eyes he was at peace with the world, his past and his future, happy in the now because someone loved him, someone cared enough to hold him when he cried and put up with his attitude and bad jokes, and look beyond his mistakes and truly see the goodness within him


End file.
